


Shore trooper - Incoming

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [22]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Scarif is considered an easy assignment.





	

Scarif was considered a bit of a plush assignment. Yes, the archives were precious, and a constant target. But because of that, the defensive shields were well set up and strong. 

Enemy troops hadn’t landed on Scarif since before the Republic became the Empire. 

But because of that, there was always the risk of complacency. 

Which is why the Scarif shore troopers were drilled, harder and harsher than any other group of troopers, other than the death troopers, of course. 

You to have an island paradise but the pay-off was that you didn’t always get sleep. 

That was why where the call came down to the bunkers, the garrison of squads stationed around the atoll, they were so swift to answer the call. 

“Incoming!”

The sudden bangs and explosions didn’t startle them. Live fire exercises weren’t exactly common but they happened enough for it not to come as a shock. 

But then there were rebels, on the ground and fighting back. 

For a few of them, the shock of seeing their fellows fall was too real. But for most, their training worked. They advanced, firing in volleys to cover each other’s positions. 

They weren’t trained for this sort of guerrilla fighting. No officer ever thought of this scenario, never expected enemy troops to land, or to spread out so far before they were detected.

But they fought. And fought as best they could.

In the midst of battle, they saw the Death Star rise on the horizon. Great and looming like a second moon. None of them knew what it was, which side it was on. No mere trooper was high enough up to know the super-weapon as anything but a rumour. 

And they didn’t have time to wonder. 

But in the aftermath, when it looked like the day was won, the remaining troopers looked up and did wonder. In time to see a flash of green strike the sea….


End file.
